Typical Life
by LightxHopeFFXIII
Summary: Ianto and Jack have a family but what's that family like?
1. Chapter 1

Typical Life 

Chapter one - Ianto's birthday

Ianto woke up with Jack's arm round him and with a small toddler between them fast asleep. Ianto smiled and kissed the child's slowly got out of bed trying his best not to wake anyone up. Ianto walked into his daughter's room, Casey she was still asleep normally she was up at five in the morning copying things out off the computer. She was only twelve and she was going through that stage where she thinks that parents ruin everything, well they do but before she wouldn't dare say that to us. Ianto closed her door and went over the hall and entered a room that belonged to his other son, called Owen, they named after Owen Harper they didn't really like Owen but it seemed right at the time. Ianto yawned quite loud and woke Owen up.

"Dad!" Owen shouted looking shocked.

"Sorry, go back to sleep" Ianto whispered. He left the room and made his way to the bathroom. He rubbed his eyes and looked at himself in the mirror the sight made Ianto jump back in horror almost knocking the rack over with all of the shampoo and conditioner in. He stopped it from toppling over just in time. This wasn't his morning. Ianto looked back over at the mirror his hair was sticking out all over the place he tried to smooth it out by patting his hair with his hands. It looked better than before. Casey walked in.

"Dad, we got the lock for a reason." She groaned, and so it begins. Off she goes on one of her rants about how parents are so uncool. Ianto left the room to let Casey get on with her business. Ianto went downstairs and started looking at the newspaper. It was boring him like it always does. He yawned more. Casey came down the stairs. She took a seat opposite her dad.

"I'm sorry Dad I didn't want to sound horrible I didn't mean it." Casey whispered. Ianto smiled at her. He stood up walked around the table and gave her a hug. Jack came down and joined in the hugging. He took some bacon eggs and sausages out of the fridge/freezer and started to cook them. After about ten minutes of cooking in silence Jack asked Casey to get her brother's up. Owen came racing down after he heard what was for breakfast he flew into his seat so that he could start eating his fried breakfast. Unfortunately he ran to fast and when he sat in his seat he sent the seat tipping sideways and it fell on the floor with him on it. With it being Owen he took the plate down with him.

"Awwwww" Owen complained.

"There's spares in the pan" Jack groaned.

"Wooooooooooooo" Owen screamed. Yet again with it being Owen he didn't know the pan was hot and burned himself.

"Aah. It's okay" Ianto whispered hugging his son. Owen started crying saying he had a huge gash. It was only a red line on his index finger. Little Liam, the toddler started to ask for Ianto to cut up his sauage as Jack did not trust him with a knife.

After breakfast Ianto and Jack decided to do something really fun with the kids maybe go to the beach or to a restaurant. They didn't know if they would want to go but it was worth a try. Their letterbox rattled Ianto got up to go and get their mail. He picked them up and sat down. Ianto had forgotten it was his birthday. He opened the fancy invitation. Inside it said: Ianto, honey you haven't been to see me in ages and now it's your birthday why don't you come round for a week or so. Happy Birthday Ianto. It was signed by your sister Gemma. Ianto didn't know that Jack was reading over his shoulder. When Ianto turned round he seen Jack nodding.

"That can be the nice thing we do for the kids" Jack said. Ianto was looking eager to. It had been a whie since he seen her. At least fifteen years and Ianto was only thirty-five she had never seen the kids. She lived alone so there would be enough room. Liam and Owen could share a room. They decided to keep it a secret so they went upstairs into their room and packed their suitcase very quitely. It was no problem to do Casey because she was on the computer downstairs because her computer in her room didn't have the internet. They packed her suitcase and slid it under the bed. Ianto told Owen he had to take Casey and Liam to the park. He tried to protest but it was no use, he caved as soon as Ianto started tickling him. So they packed all the suitcases and loaded them into the car just in time they locked the door just as the kids were coming up the street.

"Get in the car" Ianto told them. They didn't say anything they just did as they were told. Liam had fell asleep after just half an hour in the car. There was still six and a half hours left to go.

"Where are we going?" Casey asked.

"It's a surprise"Ianto said turning round to look at his family. Not long after that everyone was asleep apart from Jack and Ianto. They were about ten miles away from the house when Casey woke up. She looked out of the window and was amazed at how big the houses were. Ianto couldn't remember there being any big houses and if anoy big houses were here his sister couldn't have one. They pulled up at the driveway and Ianto's mouth dropped. She did have a big house. She ran outside to greet them. She gave Ianto a hug.

"Who's that?" Casey asked.

"Everyone meet Aunt Jade" Ianto said happily. Casey was always happy when she met new people so she ran up to her and gave her a big hug. Jade returned it and added a kiss on the cheek. She picked Liam up and started tickling him. Liam burst out laughing at this.

"Hello"She said smiling to Owen. Owen gave her a hug but was actually cautious. He was never very good at meeting new people first day of high school he got a detention for stabbing somebody with a pencil. Jade invited them in and helped them with the suitcases. They all realised it was a week away from the house. They put their suitcases on the loor and Casey ran into the house to pick her bedroom for the week. She ran into the biggest bedroom. It was beautiful. There was a chandelier hanging from the roof and a framed picture of Ianto and his parents and her aunt Jade. She looked at her bed she almost started to cry because it was king size. She jumped onto the bed and started to roll around screaming nobody heard her though because she had her face down in the duvet she was just so happy. Jack came upstairs to see where she had ran to he seen her kicking her legs in joy. He laughed at her and she looked up.

"Hello, Dad" she mumbled. Jack put her suitcase by the door and told her to unpack. As he walked away the floorboards started to creak it really was an old house. He heard the sound of wheels rolling across the floor. He knew it was just Casey moving the suitcase and starting to unpack. He seen Owen on his bed reading a book. He put the suitcase by the door. Owen looked up sighed and then got up to go unpack. Liam popped round the corner.

"Can I help, Dad?" He asked.

"Yes, just don't get in the way" Jack groaned. They started with the tops they put them all on hangers and put them in the right wardrobe. Liam took out his teddy and put it on his bed. He came back and started to take out his dvd's he put them on a rack in the bedroom he had to stand on a chair to reach. Ianto passed the door and screamed when he seen Liam standing on a chair he ran in and scooped Liam off it just before he fell off. Ianto gave him a huge hug. Ianto was so scared when he seen his children doing anything remotely dangerous. Liam just frowned. He didn't understand what it was like to be a dad and to worry about your kids every minute of the day. Well to be fair he's only three. Casey came rushing in to see what all the fuss was about. She sometimes acted like she hated her brothers but if anyone of them were in trouble she would be the first one to help.

"What happened?" She asked rather loud.

"Nothing. Liam almost fell off a chair." Ianto gasped still in shock.

"Liam, you never stand on chairs" She said looking down. "Especially not ones with wheels" She picked him up and took him to her room so that he could play with her as she had now finished unpacking and was getting very bored. Owen went downstairs and sat in the porch he was sick of being dragged along by his parents to places that he didn't really want to go to. It wasn't that bad but he wanted to be with his friends in the summer holidays but they had to go and take a week away from him. His aunt Jade came out and told him that it was dinner, she made a Sunday dinner. Casey was very excited, Sunday dinner was her favourite meal. Owen however didn't really like it but he ate it to make Jade feel good. After dinner they all went to the pool in Jade's garden. Ianto stayed with Liam because Liam couldn't swim as better because he ha armbands on. Jack let Casey on his back while he was swimming. Owen however was alone, like he wanted it to be. He hated it when people fussed around him it was okay at home because he knew everyone there he didn't know this Jade woman. Owen was always like this he had to learn to be okay with new people around him. About an hour later they got out and had a snack, a biscuit. Owen was ettling in a bit more and it had only been a couple of hours. Maybe he just had to give it a chance. It was late and everyone was asleep apart from Casey. She was so happy she just couldn't rest she went into Owen's room and woke him up. They talked for a bit and then Owen told her that she could sleep on the floor in his room. He even tossed her his dressing gown to keep her warm. It was a very cold night and Jack and Ianto were almost ice. Jack suggested a fantastic way to keep warm and Ianto was very eager to try it out and that was body heat. Very close body heat. Liam however was fine snug with his huge blanket and teddy. He always took very good care of that bear sometimes people thought that the bear must have been his younger brother.

Owen got out of bed and went to sit at the pool on one of the deckchairs. It didn't seem right to him to be here. If his parents brother and sister were away he would have been having a sleepover with all of his best friends instead of being stuck in a room with his little sister sleeping on the floor. Honestly, he was afraid that he might accidentally stand on her when he got out of the bed she was that close to the edge. Jade wasn't helping she kept on grinning at him all the time and it was starting to get creepy he decided that he was going to tell his parents the minute he saw them the next morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Typical Life Chapter Two

The morning came and Owen had planned what he was going to say to his parents the only thing left was to pluck up the courage to tell them. When Ianto came downstairs Owen gave him a huga smile and decided that he had to tell him.

"Aunt Jade seems a bit weird" Owen said wincing because he didn't want to look at his dad incase he sad something bad about him.

"You aswell" Ianto goaned. Jade had her own house but was staying with Gemma. Before Owen had spoke to his Dad Casey had been asking questions because she had thought she was a bit weird. Nobody knew what it was it was just when you went near her or the way she looked at you. Jack had also noticed it he had been doing some research about her and found somthing that nobody expexted to see. She was an alien!

Jack ran to go tell Ianto. They came up with a plan Jack was going to hide under the bed and spy on her. Ianto's part in the plan was to take the children back home and also evacuate Gemma. Ianto ran round frantic trying to pack everybody's suitcase and trying to tell Gemma to come with them without letting anything slip. They got into the car and drove off. Gemma was trying to find out what was the matter but Ianto didn't say anything incase he scared the children.

Jack was hiding under the bed and Jade came in when she locked the door her voice suddenly changed it was deep and sounded like a man was speaking but a man who had just had an extremely bad throat. She sat down and repeated her plans to herself. To kill the Jones family and take all the money she would be the richest alien about. Jack had brought a piece of equipment with him, it could kill any alien within a kilometre. He couldn't die though because it only killed things in front of it. He turned the dial three times and pressed the button he closed his eyes hoping that it would work. Two minutes passed he opened his eyes and seen the remains of Jade on the carpet.

"Well that's going to leave a stain" Jack laughed with a grin.


End file.
